The Human Survivor Of Earth
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: The end of the world...we always thought it was some lunatics way to gain attention but we never expect it to be real. Many of the human race died while many escaped for a new home. I was one of those who escaped...when my father sacrificed his life to save mine. I escaped into a pod and ended up in a planet called Corneria. How was I going to survive as an only human? Who knows?
1. Enter the human survivor

*Starts before Star Fox 64 just in case you get confused. Miyu and Fay will be in this story as well but sadly no pairings for them (not that I know of.) and will focus on OC/OC I'm not sure I want to put Command cause the game just baffles me of how bad it is and how the story just screws up to turn into some sort of drama show between Fox and Krystal and I hate that game for that. -_-'. Going to be rated M just to be safe in case I decided to add some mature content in this story. I don't own Star Fox or any possible references that may be added in the story but my OCS. Inspired by the story Star Fox: The Transferred Student.*

Chapter 1

"How is the patient?"

"Pulse stabilizing. He's doing well so far."

"Good. I want to question him once he wakes up."

"With all due respect, General, but he might not be willing to answer your questions due to his possible mental condition. Furthermore...from where your soldiers found the pod, I'm going to take a wild guess that it came from that planet getting annihilated."

"Is he dangerous?"

"No. No weapons or anything dangerous. The only thing he had a picture of someone who may be a family relative of his."

"I see..."

"Be careful. I don't know if his mind can handle the loss of a relative...unless of course the relative is still alive."

"I'll keep that in mind."

(Dante's pov)

Have you heard people keep shouting nonsense say "The end is near." Or in this amount of days, everything you know is dead. I was an arrogant fool and dismissed their facts as lunacy...oh how I wished it weren't true. Armageddon struck earth and it was...awful. we fled for our lives but many of us have died and while some of us escaped to another planet to make as home...my father was one of the unlucky ones when he risked his life to save my life. I can never forget those last words before the pod launched out of earth..."I'll miss you, son...". I slept the whole trip trying to forget the harsh reality that happened in earth and try to keep my sanity intact but it was difficult for me to try to forget about it and it would prevent me from sleeping. Now...you may be asking...who is this? Who is this poor soul is narrating this story? Who is this survivor who escaped earth? ...My name is Dante Vera...an 18 year old Hispanic mixed Caucasian who is one of the remaining human survivors from earth. So...where did I ended up when I escaped earth? Would you call me crazy that I woke up in another planet that came from another solar system and the people aren't humans but anthromorphic animals? I wish I was but it's true.

When I woke up and bear with me when I say this, an anthromorphic dog that looks like one of those bloodhounds in a general uniform(I've seen those uniforms back at home so it wasn't too hard to know what rank he is.) standing in front of the room with his arms behind his back.

"Glad to see you awake." He said in a rather gentle tone.

"Where am I?" I groaned.

"You're in Corneria though right now you are in a hospital being checked on your condition. Now...I want to know who you are and what can you tell me about that pod my men found you in." He said.

"My name is...Dante. Dante Vera." I said almost nervous.

"Nice to meet you, Dante. I'm General Pepper. General of the Cornerian army. Now...the pod." He slowly nods.

"...Oh right...The pod was an escape pod for civilians like me to escape Earth from being killed during the Armageddon that struck Earth. Many died there...while many risked their lives to protect their love ones...like my father who saved my life...only to to get killed." I sighed as I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry for your loss." The General said with a sincere sympathetic tone.

At least he cares...

"Thanks...the pods were to take us to any planet where we can settle in and call home...I'm...I'm not sure where they are...but I hope they are safe." I said with sorrow.

"Hmmm...since we did some studies on the pod and searched for any weapons that could be a threat to our planet, we decided that you aren't a threat."

"So does that mean I can get out of this bed?" I asked.

"I'm not finished. I can't let you roam freely without the doctors finishing checking on you and even if that happens, I can't let you roam Corneria without someone to keep you out of trouble or to be sure you aren't doing anything suspicious. Until then, you are to remain here to avoid unnecessary contact with civilians." General Pepper said with authority.

"Sir...without all due respect but you can't keep me cooped here. It's rather boring to be stuck here for hours."

"Not my concern. Besides...how would you react if an unknown species were to roam your planet, unsupervised while it tries to make contact with people?" He asks me.

"I would panic and be paranoid..." I sighed.

"Exactly. The media already caught whiff of your arrival from the pod and the civilians are scared and paranoid about you so for your safety, it's best you stay here. Do I make myself clear?"

Oh joy...I can see it now. "The first human in Cornelia. Is he a friend or foe?" Jesus Christ...I can already imagine the amount of questions I'm going to asked about my kind.

"Yes sir..." I sighed.

"Good. Oh before I forget, your picture you had is on the desk next you. Don't worry. We did nothing to it." He said as he left.

I take the picture off the desk and just stared at the picture for a bit as I sighed while trying to prevent myself from crying. I will never forget that day I had that photo taken together.

 _ **"Come on, Dante. It's just one photo. I promise."**_

 _ **"Dad. You know I don't like having my picture taken."**_

 _ **"But we should cherish those memories in case I were to pass away."**_

 _ **"Dad...*Sigh*...fine."**_

 _ **"That's my boy and smile for God's sake. I want it to be a happy picture so you can remember it as a happy memory."**_

Yeah...this was actually the first picture dad got me to smile genuinely when he took the picture of us together...god I'm going to miss him...those days when we had together were always the days he cheered me up...yeah those were days and now those days have gone bye cause of Armageddon destroying Earth.

"I'm gonna miss you, dad..." I said softly.

Anyway...about four hours later, General Pepper came back only this time he came back with an anthromorphic black she wolf wearing a military uniform, military cap, boots and she was built(not godly built but has some nice above average muscles.). I'm guessing she's the one keeping an eye on me.

"Dante. This is Luigia. She will be keeping an eye on you for the time being. She will also keep tabs on you to let me know on what's going on."

Oh joy...someone who can possibly violate my privacy. How splendid!...sarcasm...

"Nice to meet you." I offered my hand as Luigia shook my hand with nice firm grip.

"Like wise." She said as she let go of my hand once she stopped shaking my hand.

"Did the doctor finished checking me up?" I asked General Pepper.

"Yes. He said you are good but is concern of your mind. You must've been in a lot of stress when you were in that pod...and the lost of a love one."

"Yeah...it's hard to forget it...no matter how hard I try...the memory always comes back to haunt me." I sighed.

The General just nods slowly as the doctor got me off the bed (which thankfully I'm not wearing a patient gown and still wearing my black shirt, black jeans and black shoes cause I don't want anyone to see my balls.) as a soldier rushes to General Pepper to report something to him.

"General. The reporters are out there and they are eager to question the human." The soldier said almost annoyed the moment he said reporters.

"Ugh...I should've known this would happen." General Pepper groans.

Wow...I never knew being the center of attention could be so stressful.

"Dante. I'm going to tell you this once. When you get out of the hospital, get to the car in front of the hospital and ignore the reporters."

"And if one of them gets too close to my face?" I ask.

"Let Luigia handle that." He said.

Oh good. I always wanted a bodyguard. As me and Luigia went out of the hospital, reporters started flashing their cameras at me and started asking ridiculous questions about the human race. God...as if hearing the paparazzi was bad enough already. Thankfully, Luigia literally shoves any reporter who got too close to me as I got in the car with her.

"Good thing the windows are tinted." Luigia sighs.

Yeah...no kidding. If it wasn't, they would never stop flashing their cameras at me. Luigia drives the car away from the reporters and drove to a home away from the hospital.

"Here we are...come on. I'll show you around." Luigia said as she parked her car in front of the home and turned off the car.

My new home, huh? ...Yeah...I guess it is.


	2. Home sweet home?

Chapter 2

(Dante's pov)

Me and Luigia got out of the car, we entered in a rather surprisingly nice large home. Must've cost a fortune to afford such a home.

"Here we are."

"Nice place. Must've cost a fortune to get such a place like this." I said with surprise.

"Indeed it is. Follow me. I'm going to show you your room." Luigia said as we walked up the stairs and entered in a nice room.

Wow...if I had a room like Richie Rich's, I would be the happiest guy in the world.

"This is where you will be staying. My room is right next to yours in case you need me. Before I forget, do you need something?" She asks as I sat down on a bed.

"Food and some cold tea." I said.

"Tea?" She says with her brow rised.

"Got to drink something to calm my nerves." I sighed.

She seems to have got the message and went to the kitchen to start preparing the meal as I laid down on the bed trying to think of a song to sing to calm myself while I wait...and I got one...and it was the song my dad and I sang in my 10th birthday and I can never get it out of my head(I'm like this when I'm bored when I have nothing else to do.) cause of that (Yeah dad loved listening to Dean Martin's music when I was young and got me listening to it and I'm gonna lie...they were great to hear.).

"In Napoli where love is king

When boy meets girl here's what they say

When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie

That's amore

When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine

That's amore

Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling

And you'll sing "Vita bella"

Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay

Like a gay tarantella

When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool

That's amore

When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet

You're in love

When you walk in a dream but you know you're not

Dreaming seniore

Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli

That's amore

When the moon hits you eye like a big pizza pie

That's amore (That's amore)

When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine

That's amore (That's amore)

Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling

And you'll sing "Vita bella" (Vita bell- Vita bella)

Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay

Like a gay tarantella (lucky fella)

When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool

That's amore (That's amore)

When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet

You're in love

When you walk in a dream but you know you're not

Dreaming seniore

Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli

That's amore, (amore)

That's amore" I chuckled when I finished singing.

Man those were the good old days when I was young...a pizza party for my birthday instead of going to those crappy pizza places like Chuck E Cheese. Anyway...The door opens and I see Luigia giving me the most confused look I have ever seen as she places the tray of food and a cup of tea on the desk.

"What does Amore mean?" She asks me.

That doesn't surprise me cause I'm in a different planet and the people here don't know much of my planet's foreign language. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell them what it means.

"It means love from where I come from." I said as I got off the bed.

"So you were basically singing a love song?" She asks.

"Pretty much. if memory serves me right, no matter what kind of relationship whether it be different gender or same gender, it's still love." I said as I started eating my food.

Though I'm not sure that's what the song is about but at least that's what I think the song is about.

"Hmm...when you finish, I'm going to be asking you some questions."

"Depends on what questions you want to ask." I frowned.

"Nothing personal. just want to know about your race so I can report it to General Pepper." She said as she turns around to head back out.

"Really?"

"Would you rather have the reporters ask you questions and pester you til you spill the beans?" She said as she got down the stairs.

Touchė. mmm...this steak is great. should eat this more often. as I finished eating and drinking my tea, I met up with Luigia who was at the living room setting up a recorder on the table while I sat down on a chair in front of her. she turns on the recorder and sits down on a chair in front of me.

"I'm going to ask you some simple questions while this recorder will record our conversation. be truthful on your answers cause General Pepper will want to know about your race and any misleading information can get you to trouble. Now then...first question. are you race Carnivores, Herbivores or Omnivores?"

"Omnivores. though they are some people that prefer to be either a carnivore or a herbivore." I said.

"I see...and you are..." She nods slowly.

"An omnivore." I said as I leaned back a bit.

"Okay...how many lifespans can a human live?" She asks.

"71 years though I hear some of them can live longer than that."

"Interesting. what can you tell me about how a human mating?"

I covered my face of how uncomfortable that question was and that this was probably 2nd or 3rd time someone in Corneria ask me that question. Good fucking Christ...it's like if I tell them how humans mate, a flock of females will possibly try to make a move on me, start a fuck fest and start a family with too many kids...Shit...Now I really need to erase that thought out of my head cause that just creepy in a second.

"What is it?" Luigia looking at me with concern.

"You're probably the 2nd or 3rd person in this planet to be asking me such a uncomfortable question but one of the reporters asked if my race were to kill their young or mates." I said rather uncomfortable.

"Well? do you?" She asks me rather concern.

I immediately uncover my face and gave Luigia a nasty glare that made her get spooked of how mad I was.

"Of course not! what kind of sick fuck does that to their love ones like that?! and I don't want to hear those motherfuckers here try to twist my words cause I'm going to knock some sense into them for that." I growled.

"Whoa there. there's no need to get fired up about it. I get it. Your kind doesn't do that and I respect that but getting hostile about it isn't going to help you much with that attitude. So please calm down..." Luigia said trying to calm me down.

I closed my eyes as I start pinching the bridge of nose as I took some deep breathes to calm my nerves.

"Sorry. is that whenever I hear something about a family being harmed, it makes my blood boil. next question...please?"

I won't bore you too much on what's going on so I'm going to go straight to the point. She's basically going on with questions about the human race that I swear sometimes I lose track on how many questions I'm being asked with that I wish it were to end already. finally...the questions are done and I went back to my room to relax more but...

"Oh and Dante? I got some important things to discuss with you tomorrow that I suggest you listen carefully of what I'm going to tell you." Luigia said as I stopped on the steps for a bit.

"Let me guess...it has to do with keeping an eye on more." I said almost tired.

"That's part of it but you'll find out the rest tomorrow." She said as I went to my room.

Hmmm...I wonder what it is?


	3. First day in the academy(1 of 2)

Chapter 3

(Dante's pov)

*Next morning*

Today I had a discussion with Luigia about something important she wanted to talk to me about and one of them was...

"I'm on curfew?" I asked Luigia.

"Yes. General Pepper suggested that you are to return here before midnight if you don't want to get into any trouble."

"Why curfew? Am I going to some sort of school or something?" I asked with eyebrow raised.

"Yes. You'll be attending at the Cornerian academy for the time being while you'll be wearing this."

Are you fucking kidding me...that's...

"A collar?" I raised my eyebrow rather confused as I looked at the black colored collar.

"It's no ordinary collar. The military including myself will be keeping an eye on you once you leave this house. This collar is installed with a hidden camera so that I can see what is going on. If something out of the ordinary happens, we'll be there. And don't even try taking it off. You take it off, we'll find you and detain you in a cell for a long time."

Wow...General Pepper is really cautious about me and is really serious about keeping an eye on me. And why of all things...a collar. The only time I see this become a thing in fashion is for goth people. But this shit makes me uncomfortable...It's what most people call it...a kink or a fetish of some sort...god I hope this doesn't become a thing here cause the people might think I'm somebody's bitch.

"And how long will I be wearing it?" I asked as Luigia gives me the collar.

"Until General Pepper let's me know you are not a threat which without a doubt could take a long time. Here...he wanted me give you this." She said as she gave me the uniform.

"Huh...reminds me back at home. We had uniforms like this when I attended in a academy when I was 17." I said as I looked at the uniform.

Oh good. No hole on my pants where I don't have show my ass crack to people.

"Was it a military academy?" Luigia asks rather curious.

"Oh definely. We even had a cadet honor code. "A cadet will not cheat, steal or tolerate those who do." If we did not follow that honor code, your ass is out of the academy for good." I chuckled.

"Interesting...think you can handle attending in the academy here?" She asks me with concern.

"Please...if the academy is just like back at home then I should have no problem. My own concern is the locals here." I sighed.

She nods as I started eating breakfast while Luigia went to check on something on her laptop. I look at the clock and it says "07:00 AM". Huh...she sure woke me up early...

"So when am I going to academy?" I asked Luigia.

"Today." She said as she continued typing on her laptop.

"Oh...Wait what?" I said suddenly shocked.

Really?! Heh heh heh...really?! I just...yeah...great...this day couldn't get anymore stranger.

"I already got you registered to the academy database when you fell asleep so you best get ready."

Shit! You could've gave me a heads up next time! So I finished my breakfast, went to my room to get in my uniform(which surprisingly fits.) and once I got in my uniform, I put on the collar(I swear...is this a thing in Corneria?!) and walked down the stairs as Luigia looked at me impressed while she walked next to me.

"Now you look like a real cadet. Come on. We'll take my car."

We got in Luigia's car and as Luigia starts driving to the academy, she gives a schedule(along with reading glasses that can help me translate their language. Yeah the language looks like complete gibberish so I'm glad she gave it to me.) so I keep in track on time...here were some of the classes I had to attend to.

"Hmm...let's see...Engineering...History...huh...this outta be interesting...Chemistry...Flight simulation training?...that's new...P.E...and Physics. Lunch starts around noon and we leave the academy around 15:30." I sighed.

"Stay out of trouble, okay? I don't want to hear General Pepper get into a fit that you did something stupid out of boredom."

"Unless someone tries to start trouble..." I said as I put the schedule in my pocket.

"Explain." Luigia said as she make a right turn.

"For every school, there's always assholes. There's no doubt bullies will try to pick on me just for entertainment that I will have to defend myself if they decide to get violent." I sighed.

Luigia was silent for a second then sighs as if she knew violence was going to happen in the academy sooner or later.

"Just don't take it too far like possibly hurt them to the point where they are near death. I don't want hear the superintendent go ape shit if something like that happens." Luigia frowned.

Now why the fuck would I want to do that? We finally got to the academy and my god...the students there were already looking at me.

"Here we are. Stay out of trouble. I'll be here by 1400 to get you when you leave." She said.

"2 PM. Got it. Wish me luck..." I sighed as I got out of the car.

How was my first day in the academy? Fucking terrible...at least in the morning classes. The teachers there...fucking hell...they started playing 20 questions with me for possibly the entire class. I didn't answer much of their questions for two reasons. One: I was not in a mood to repeat answer the same questions over and over again that Luigia asked me yesterday and Two: I didn't want to waste other people's time when class in session. Yeah sure I'm an unknown specie from another planet but for fuck sake...save that shit for another time. Felt like I was being interrogated by a bunch of people. However...at lunch...I did make a friend.

I was eating lunch by myself(cause let's face it, they were paranoid around me.) while I was hearing girls talking about me from behind me. This is what I heard...

"Gina, are you crazy? What if he hurts you?" One girl said with a bit of fear.

"Stop talking stupid, Miyu. If he were some sort of psycho that you so claim, one: he would not be here and would be locked up in a cell and two: the military would kill him if he was that much of a threat."

"Gina..."

"I know what you are going to say next, Miyu. If he does something stupid, you would knock some sense into him. Just...don't. At least for now."

"Fine..."

When I finished eating...footsteps were approaching me and as I turn around...I met the most bella donna (beautiful woman) I have ever met. An anthromorphic tigress who looks around my age, D sized chest, a bit built and was wearing the same uniform like me and the rest of cadets approaches me with a gentle smile the moment I laid eyes on her.

"Hi. I'm Gina. What's your name?" She introduced herself.

"Dante. Nice to meet you, Gina." I smiled.

"Likewise. Mind if I sit with you?" She asks.

"Sure. I don't mind." I chuckled.

She sits down and I swear to god...my heart was beating like crazy when she's next to me. Come on, man...get a hold of yourself.

"So what do you think of Corneria?" She asks me.

"It looks amazing. If only the people here didn't look at me like I'm sort of monster."

"Ah don't worry about that. I'm sure they'll get to know you better sooner or later." She giggled.

"I hope so." I sighed.

We talked to get to know each other more and it was real nice talking to her. What scares me is that her father is P.E coach and you know how much of a hard ass gym teachers can be, I'm paranoid he is going to lose his shit if he sees me with Gina. But I digress, me and Gina became friends after lunch and I was so looking forward in chatting with her again. As Gina went to class and no one was around me, I stupidly whispered...

"Penso che sono innamorato(I think I'm in love.)" I whispered in a rather joking manner.

Yeah...Love in first sight...

(A/N: Thank you so much for your support on this story. If there's anything that needs improvement on this story, let me know and I'll do what I can. In the meantime, this is Yorkmanic88 signing off. Merry Christmas, God bless you and a happy new year.)


	4. First day in the academy(2 of 2)

Chapter 4

(Dante's pov)

A few hours later

P.E...probably my least favorite class in any school. Mostly because the Jocks I used to meet were dumb as rocks and would always love to start shit for no reason. But here...that's not the reason why...cause the moment we heard the door open letting us know the P.E teacher has entered the locker room, everyone including myself stood in a line once we got on uniform...and this P.E teacher was...intimidating to say the least. He was an anthromorphic tiger, had a scar on his right eye with an eyepatch covering that eye telling me that he's been in some battles, muscles about as built as Arnold Schwarzenegger's(no joke.), beige sleeveless shirt and beige cargo pants and brown leather boots.

Remember when I said that P.E teachers can be hard asses? Well this guy just tears that and changes it to tough...strict and almost callous(thankfully not too callous.) of a P.E teacher. As he started naming people to see if they were present or absent, he looks at me with a frown as if I pissed in his coffee or something. If it's one thing Gina told me before I got in P.E was don't say or do anything stupid that you will regret. so I took her advice and decided to take this guy serious.

"I don't think I recognize you, boy. Identify yourself." He said with authority.

"Dante Vera, sir." I said without showing fear.

"That's Boss to you, boy." He narrowed his eyes at me.

Boss? Ummmmmmm...why? He starts looking through his clipboard to find my name and once he did...he starts mumbling something.

"So you're the new guy the general told me about. Now you listen here, Maggot. Just because you're new here doesn't mean you'll be getting an special treatments. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Boss." I said still keeping my serious tone in check.

"Good." He growls.

As he tells us to head out to the gymnasium, Boss stops me by holding my shoulder with firm grip telling me he wanted to talk to me. I didn't like where this was going.

"Is something the ma-"

"Don't act stupid with me, boy. I saw you talking with my little girl." He said as his pupils turned slit.

Straight to the point, eh? This could get ugly...

"We just-"

"Did I tell you to talk, huh? You talk when I say you can talk. Do I make myself?" He frowns hard.

I just nod not sure if I should talk or not.

"Now...tell me...what were you and my little girl were doing?" He asks me.

"We just talked, Boss."

"Just talked?"

He laughs humorlessly for a bit as he shook his head as if he wasn't convinced. I was expecting a clobber from his fists but he surprisingly kept his cool and thankfully didn't hit me...for now(I hope.).

"Okay, wise guy. Say I do believe you...what were you two talking about?" He asks with his arms behind his back.

"We just got to know each other more and told me that if I had P.E with you I shouldn't do or say anything I would regret. That's the truth, Boss." I said.

He stares at me for a bit to see if I was lying as I stood firm showing no fear or emotion as he stared at me. Once he stops staring, he narrows his eyes at me with a harden frown.

"Fine...I'll let you go...but know this, if you hurt my little girl's feelings or hurt her in any way, I'll mount your fucking head over my fireplace. Do I make myself clear, maggot?" He growls at me.

"Yes, Boss."

"Good. Now get your ass in the gymnasium before you get me in a even more foul mood. Dismissed." He said as he went to his office.

I saluted one last time and went to the gymnasium as everyone were shocked to see me not harmed.

"What the hell happened there, dude? I was scared out of my mind that he was going to put you in your place or something." A fox asked me rather paranoid.

"All you need to know is that he saw me with his daughter and was concern about me being with his daughter." I sighed.

"Who Gina? I'm surprised she wanted to talk to you despite being a different race." A toad chuckled.

"Shut it, Slippy." A blue feathered falcon scowled at the toad.

I just chuckled and waved off that toad's remark earning confused looks from the toad, the fox and the falcon.

"Too be honest...I'm surprised myself. The rest of you guys wouldn't go near me with a 6 foot pole and were probably scared out of their minds thinking that I was going to start some sort of invasion or something which sounds too stupid to be true." I shook my head.

Honestly...were they really thinking about that? I'm the only human being in this planet and I don't have the manpower to start one and second of all: killing innocent lives is something I will never do in the first place.

As Boss entered in the gymnasium, the first thing we did...A.P.F.T. (Army Physical Fitness Test) and let me tell you...it's tiring...well for most of the students here but it was tiring for me. I was prepared for this kind of stuff from my dad who got me fit for this kind of stuff. So what did we had to do? 10 Sit ups, 10 push ups and do two mile runs. Sounds simple, right? Not quite. You see if you fuck up more than once, that affects your score significantly and you're pretty much a laughing stock to the academy. You pass, then you are eligible to get a promotion to the higher rank in flying colors.

Anyway...I finished my sit ups, my push ups and my two mile run in under 14 minutes, some of the girls were whispering how(and I kid you not when I say this.) I look good showing a bit of my muscles. I'm not too built so I don't understand why they would say that. God I hope the women here don't get attracted to me just because of my muscles cause that is going to be annoying(and if that's the case...fuck my life...). But what concerns me the most...is my performance for the test. Did I pass? I don't know cause Boss didn't want to tell us and we would have the results for tomorrow. Talk about leaving us in suspense. The whole class was paranoid about their scores of their performance.

(Luigia's pov)

2 hours later.

 _ **"On today's news. It seems our new visitor has come from a planet called Earth which was annihilated from a catastrophic disaster we know as...Armageddon. according to the military, the pod that the human came from was a pod that was designed to evacuate civilians from Armageddon and send them to a stable and safe planet call it home...however...many lives were lost from Earth including the human's father who risked his life to save his son's life from death..."**_

That kid has been alot of stress to lose his father like that and he's been keeping himself calm about the situation so he doesn't go into a mental breakdown when he escaped. I don't blame him. Losing someone you love can be hard to bear.

Speaking about the kid...as school ended for the day, he enters my car looking exhausted.

"You okay, kid?" I asked him.

"Yeah...just exhausted. Boss had me and the rest of the class do the A.P.F.T." He said as he closed the door and lays down on the seat.

"Did you say, Boss?" I asked with concern.

"Yeah? Why? You know him?"

"Oh yeah...he was a bit of callous guy on his cadet days but had always had a soft spot for his wife who also used to be a cadet." I chuckled.

"So why do people call him Boss?" He asks me.

"Not sure. People say that cause he shows harsh authority to recruits but I think it's because he's just showing off. Err...don't tell him I said that last part. I don't want you to get in trouble cause of that." I said as I drove home.

"Noted." He sighs.

"Can I get you something when we get home?" I asked him.

"Just need some rest for now...too tired to do anything."

"Okay. By the way, the media were talking about you."

"They weren't trying to slander my race when they talked about me?" He asks me with an almost annoyed growl.

"No. General Pepper made sure that wouldn't happen when he heard the answers you gave me the recorder." I said as I took a right turn.

"They better not or I'm going to knock some sense into them." He said with a bit of a frown.

I can tell the kid wasn't too fond of reporters when said "Slander" with such hate. I don't blame him. Reporters will say anything to earn some money and to earn some views.

As we got back home, the kid walks up the stairs groggy to his room to sleep as I got a transmission from James. As I turned on the transmission, James, with his usual smile, wanted to discuss about the kid.

 **"Hey, Luigia. What's up?"**

"Good. Something going on?" I asked.

 **"Just curious. Fox tells me that he met a human in the academy and said that he was surprisingly fit in the A.P.F.T. that wouldn't happen to be the same human from the news?"**

"Yes. A human survivor of Earth..." I sighed.

 **"God that must be terrible for him to lose his home and family from such a disaster."** James said with sorrow.

"Yeah. He's been keeping himself calm so far and hasn't been out of his room for hours whenever he wants to be alone."

 **"I see...anyway...I want to meet him in person when I have the chance."**

"I don't know, James...he could be anti-social for all we know."

 **"Well we won't know until we try, won't we?"**

"...I...I suppose you're right. I'll see what I can do and let you if he wants me to meet you. Right now he's exhausted from the A.P.F.T and needs rest."

 **"Heh heh...no kidding. You should've seen Fox when he was exhausted. He almost passed out on the floor when he came back home."** He chuckled.

"That would be something to see for laughs. Well I better get back to work. Say hi to Vixy and Fox for me, will ya?" I smiled.

 **"Will do."** James said as he ended the transmission.

What a day...

*Before I end this chapter, let me say this. Happy new years!*


	5. Meeting the famous James MCcloud

Chapter 5

(Dante's pov)

3 hours later...

"General Pepper heard you mutter a strange language. What were you saying?" Luigia asks me.

Shit...I forgot the military are watching me...

"It means...I think I'm in love." I said rather embarrassed.

Luigia looks at me for a bit...then snickers a bit then starts laughing loud.

"Really? Oh man...who's the lucky girl? Wait...don't tell me. Gina?"

"Um...yeah..." I blushed.

"Oh man...this is gold." She snickers more.

"But I'm not going to tell her right off the bat that I love her. It makes me feel like a creep." I covered my face a bit.

"Smart. Take your time with her and when she gets to know you more then you confess your feelings to her." She chuckled.

"You think it's that simple?"

"Of course. Just whatever you do, don't do anything stupid that you will regret. It's not her father should be worrying...well...maybe if you take things too far...but her skills in combat are about as good as her father. Saw her put a wolf in his place when he tried to hit on her in the most disgusting ways I have ever seen. I'm not joking. She twist his arm, throws him down to the ground and knocks him out with a punch to the face."

My eyes went wide for a bit...Gina. a girl who's innocent and friendly can kick ass. Hell of a woman.

"Wow..."

"Yeah...anyway...I got a friend of mine who wants to meet you in person." She said as I started drinking water for a bit.

"Oh? Military I presume?"

"Yes."

"What can you tell me about him?" I asked rather curious.

"His name is James McCloud. The guy is an ace pilot and is very famous in the military. But...he tends to joke around when he's not in duty." Luigia chuckles.

Really? Interesting...

"Okay...Bring him here. I'm eager to meet this guy." I smiled.

She smiled as she went to the living room to call James while I think back at the conversation I had with Gina.

*10 hours ago*

"So you were the human the news reporters talked about?" Gina asked me rather curious.

"Yeah...my home planet was destroyed cause of Armageddon...lost my friends and my dad there..."

"Oh...sorry I asked."

"It's okay...let's change the subject."

"How was your first time in the classes?"

"Oh god...it's crazy. They were playing 20 questions with me for possibly the entire class just to learn about my race. I'm not going to lie...I felt like screaming so that we can proceed with the class but I didn't want them to think that I'm a hostile kind of guy. Thankfully...I did " I groaned.

"Was it just one class or all them?"

"All of them."

"Wow..." Her ears perked up with surprise.

"Yeah...that bad."

"I'm surprised you're keeping your cool about it. Normally it would drive a guy insane when he's being asked too many questions."

"Yeah well my father taught me how to keep a cool head in situations like that."

"So what do you have next period?"

"I got P.E."

"Oh no..."

"What?"

"My dad is the coach there and he is very...very intimidating."

"How intimidating are we talking about?"

"Huh?"

"This isn't the first time I met with intimidating instructors when I first got into a military academy. So I'm curious how intimidating your father is."

"Well...the kind of guy who would look like he could kill you if you did something stupid."

"Oh joy..."

"Take my advice. Don't do or say anything you will regret. Last recruit who got stupid with my father was when he was talking back at my father only to get a beating so badly he was in a hospital for probably a month."

"Yikes...I'll keep that in mind."

"Just be careful. My father is not to be messed with and would you put in your place by force if he has to make you be obedient."

*Present*

Gina wasn't kidding when her father was a scary mother fucker. If it weren't for her advice, I would be dead.

"Yeah...he wants to meet you, James...you're bringing Fox with you?...sounds good...okay. we'll be waiting. See ya." I heard Luigia say in the living room.

James MCcloud, huh? I wonder if what Luigia said is true about you...

So I waited for probably 20 minutes as I hear a knock on the door. As Luigia opens the door, there was this middle age fox in military clothing with shades on (why he wears it is beyond my understanding.) with the same fox I met at gym.

"Oh hey. You're that fox from gym." I said as the young fox saw me.

"Hm? Oh right. We were doing that test there. Names Fox. Dante, right?" Fox said with his ears perked.

"Yup." I nod.

I then look at the adult fox as he smiles at me in a friendly manner.

"And you must be James MCcloud. It's honor to meet you, sir."

"Please. Call me James. No need to be formal." He chuckles as he shook my hand with a firm grip for a few seconds.

Huh...I'm starting to like this guy already.

"I heard you had a chat with Boss." James said with curiousity.

"What? You did?" Luigia looked at me shocked.

"Yeah...like I told Fox, he was concern about me talking with Gina and let me tell you...he was dead serious about it." I sighed.

"Can you blame him? He's really protective about his family and he's not going let some stranger do whatever they want to his little girl...especially if that stranger is a human like yourself. Take my word...the only way you can get on his good side is not cause trouble with him and don't mess with his family. Trust me." Luigia sighs as James chuckled.

For almost the rest of the day, I got to know James and Fox more. James is leader of a mercenary for hire group called Star Fox who serve under the Cornerian army. A mercenary group working for the military? That's new. Never heard of something like that back at Earth. While Fox wants to follow his father's footsteps as a soldier for the army. Sounds nice to hear to hear Fox wanting to follow his father's footstep and I find that quite interesting too. James also showed me a picture of his wife named Vixy and his 10 year old daughter, Vixen. Cute kid. So I told them before Earth was destroyed I was becoming a cadet for the army so I could follow my father's footsteps who retired from being a soldier when I was 16 (he took a nasty bullet wound so badly that he had to retire.). During my conversations with James and Fox...they took that information by heart and were very sympathetic about the loss of my father and I respect that. At least they are some people in this planet who aren't assholes...

Now here's when James takes things in a funny turn...just as James and Fox were leaving, James (and I shit you not...) said...

"Oh and Luigia? Good luck with your girlfriend." James snickered.

"What?" Me and Fox said with confusion.

I didn't get an answer from James about what he just said when Luigia chased him and Fox out of the house showing embarrassment on her face. It makes it even more awkward when Luigia shouts...

"IT WAS ONE NIGHT!"

This time I was wide eyed. Not because what she said...but how she shouted. I have never seen her so freaked out like that.

As James and Fox left, Luigia comes back looking at me even more embarrassed.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" I asked with my arms crossed.

She didn't say a word until we got in the house. And what she said...well...

"I...um...like...girls." Luigia said rather embarrassed.

"...Okay." I shrugged.

"What? That's it?" She looks at me confused.

"That's not new to me. I've seen that kind of stuff back at my home planet and I'm not one to judge if you like the same gender and no...I'm straight. I'm interested in the opposite sex. So...who's the lucky gal?"

She took a few minutes to regain her composure as she gives a deep sigh.

"There was this...Pantheress. we knew each other since our days as cadets. When we confessed our feelings a couple of weeks when we got to know each other...we uh...had fun..."

"So you had sex?"

"W-What? No! We didn't went that far. I mean sure...we kissed and felt our bodies but we didn't went too far."

"Okay okay. Sorry I asked. But like I said, I'm not one to judge. You love her that's fine with me." I sighed.

She looks at me with a faint smile with a nod as I went to my room with a chuckle. James sure loves being a joker I'll give him that...

(James' pov)

"Honey! We're home!" I said as me and Fox went inside.

Vixy shows up with her usual smile as Vixen was playing her toys in the living room.

"How was your visit with the human?" She asks me.

"It was great. He's a friendly guy to talk to." Fox said as he scratched his head a bit.

"Really?" Vixy asked with curiousity.

"Yeah...and uh...what the news said about his planet being destroyed and losing his father there...was true. He's recovering thankfully and is adjusting his life here." Fox sighs as I nod solemnly.

"Oh my...that's horrible. If he was here, my cooking would cheer him up." Vixy said almost surprised.

"Ha ha...your cooking always makes us smile." I chuckled.

"He also goes to the same academy that I'm at." Fox said.

"I see...you should talk to him once in a while so he can be used to being with the people here." Vixy suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. I'm sure you and him will be best friends." I smiled as Fox chuckled.

Not a bad idea at all...


	6. Danger approaches

Chapter 6

(Dante's pov)

A few hours ago, I was playing this competitive first person shooter game(that I swear it reminded me of those god awful first person shooter games that didn't sell too well with campaign or multiplayer but this was one of those games that focused on the multiplayer than the campaign...can't complain there.) on the computer (that Luigia gave me.) and to my unpredictable luck, Fox, Falco, Slippy and Gina were in my team fighting a team of mid leveled AIs. Things were going smoothly when Falco decided to be a complete fucking show off by throwing a grenade at me and as it lands next to me, I quickly throw the grenade back at him (thankfully there was a perk that if I threw a grenade at my ally, it would not harm them but they will stagger on the ground.) his character is on his knee covering his ears by the time the grenade exploded near him. Was that his way of a joke?

"Don't. Do that. Again." I warned Falco through my mic.

Falco chuckled nervously as I killed the last enemy with a sniper rifle ending the game.

"Victory." A male voice said in the intercom.

"That was pretty cool, Dante. Have you played this before?" Gina asks me.

"Nah. I played something like this back at earth before Armageddon occured. I pretty much stopped playing the series when it got repetitive for me. Can't remember the name...but it was getting so much shit when the company there thought it was a good idea to put microtransactions for the dumbest rewards like cosmetics and bad weapons...bad move and because of that has took a huge dip on sales. At least with this game, I can ride a tank that can float with some dodge rolls it can do and a sweet aircraft. What are those, Fox?"

"The tank is called the Landmaster. The cannon fires some energy powered beams that can be charged for more damage. It hovers and can even do a barrel roll. The ship that you were flying is called the Arwing. The Cornerian military go around with those and boy are they fast. Speaking of that, you're going to be doing a simulation test on flying the Arwing." Fox tells me.

"Sweet. Okay I'm up for one more match then I'm gonna take a break."

Unfortunately I didn't get the chance to start another round when Luigia knocked on the door.

"Dante. General Pepper has request that he meet you at once." I heard Luigia.

"In a minute. Sorry, guys. Looks like General Pepper needs me for something." I sighed as I took off my headset.

"Okay, Dante. Catch ya later." Gina said as I logged out and turned off the computer.

I got off my seat and headed to the Cornerian military base with Luigia. The moment we got near General Pepper's office, two heavy armed soldiers frisked me top to bottom to see if I was armed...now I know how foreigners feel when they are being searched by security in case the foreigners are carrying bombs or guns. The guards found only my keys to my house and pen. Nothing else...

"He's clean." Said the guard who finished frisking me.

"Thank you for your cooperation. Proceed." Said the guard next to the door.

I nod slowly and entered the office with Luigia as General Pepper smiled at me.

"Glad you could make it." He smiled.

"Traffic was kind of nuts but nothing serious." I chuckled as I sat down on a chair.

"I can tell. Now...on to business."

"Yes...is something the matter?" I asked with concern.

He nods slowly with a frown.

"Last night Luigia caught someone sneaking near your home. Turned out it was a Venomian spy who was ordered by Andross to give out details about you. Thankfully he was caught before he could report to Andross."

"Venomian? Andross? I'm lost..."

"Andross was once a brilliant Cornerian scientist with pure intentions. His research proved to be beneficial towards both Corneria and the Lylat System at large, earning him the title of a genius to be honored and respected. In time, however, Andross gained a wide lust for power, bringing him to the point of insanity with a disregard for public safety. His life's efforts in researching bio-technology went in vain after they proved no use to the more peaceful citizens of Corneria, turning Andross's morals into twisted insanity, working on secret dangerous experimentation that left General Pepper suspicious, often questioning the ethics of them. It was not long until both Andross and General Pepper came into a serious confrontation over the issue. While being ordered to terminate his research, Andross continued his work despite Pepper's demands. Eventually, his experimentation caused a massive explosion that tragically destroyed a large portion of Corneria City. Infuriated, General Pepper placed Andross under arrest and tried him for treason before having the maniacal scientist finally banished to the desolate planet Venom, in fear that he could potentially subvert the entire Lylat System if left to do his bidding. He assumed that he would not survive." Luigia explained with seriousness.

"And the Venomian? They are some sort of military for this Andross guy?" I asked with worry.

General Pepper nods...

"It is. Venom is a safe haven for scum. Those who have a reputation that peaks Andross' interest, become part of his army." He said as I looked at him with worry.

"I see...any idea why the Venomian suddenly have an interest in me?"

"Don't know...the spy committed suicide with cynide capsules hidden in his tooth cavities before we can get more out of him...but I can think of two things...kill you...or capture you so you can be experimented on." He sighs.

He then leans forward and goes serious mode.

"Take my advice...be weary of suspicious people...hell...be weary of some of any suspicious military personnels. Be on your guard...and be careful who you trust. Understand?" He said quietly with a serious tone.

"Yes, sir." I nod.

"Good...dismissed."

Great...someone wants me alive or dead...fuck...

3 hours later at my house and I was sitting down watching TV to distract myself from danger...it didn't work...the news were talking about me in Corneria...ugh...

 **"On other news, the human has been identified as Dante Vera. A 18 year old male human who was found in a pod that was looking for a planet for safety and a home. Home away from his destroyed home planet, Earth. According to a military personnel, Dante is being supervised 24/7 until they can determine he is a threat or not."**

For Christ sake...can't I hear something else than about me? I decided to change the channel...thankfully...there was a good channel. A cooking channel...with a Cornerian terrier chef becoming the next Gordon Ramsay. I'm not kidding...listen to this guy.

 **"What the f #$ is this?! IT'S F#$ING RAW! RAW! RAW! RAW! AND YOU'RE SERVING FOOD WITH THIS GARBAGE!?"**

Needless to say...this guy was good at losing his temper at cooks who don't know what the fuck they are doing...ah...this reminds me the good old days...

 ** _"What are you watching, Dante?"_**

 ** _"Hell's kitchen."_**

 ** _"Ah...now I see how you learned to be a complete professional in the kitchen. Gordon Ramsay."_**

 ** _"Yeah. If I were in a restaurant serving food, I need to do a good job and not screw up."_**

 ** _"That is true. I know Gordon for some time and actually been in that restaurant a few times and oh boy...were the chefs did a horrible job at cooking. One time I had a raw meat and the moment I told Gordon about it, he flipped out at the cooks. When he wanted me to leave him alone, he would curse me out. Yeah...he wasn't having it."_**

 ** _"Must be scary."_**

 ** _"Scary? Sort of. I have never in my life have seen in the kitchen go on a meltdown like that for years and whenever someone try to stand up at the guy...Gordon would humiliate that guy for life."_**

 ** _"Wow..."_**

 ** _"Yeah...so remember...don't screw up on the job...or you're gonna get burned._** "

the good old days...


End file.
